Various accessories are known for use with pickup trucks. Such accessories include bicycle racks, tonneau covers, and the like. Prior art pickup truck accessories are often attached to the vehicle using screws, bolts, and the like. Such attachment methods require holes to be drilled in various locations on the vehicle.